Brief History of England 410AD - 1066AD
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: As the title says, starring England, all of his siblings, parents, uncles, aunts, and possibly cousins. Especially Albion. And the fae.
1. 410AD to 527AD

**AN: **So, I got into the Hetalia fandom. And one part of history that has always interested me is early British history, in part because it's so damn complicated. That makes it wonderful. So, I made a thing. The bold and the normal are from a history website, informing you of the events that are being depicted. The italics are the story, mostly of Albion.

Warning: This story will contain character death, mild violence, child violence and Original characters. Note that this is simply my interpretation of certain events, you don't have to take this as canon.

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor the history in this story.

(******)

After 400 years in Britain the Romans leave.

**410**

Honorius, the Roman Emperor in Britain says he must return to Rome to defend his home land from attacks by Germanic tribes and the British must take over the responsibility of defending themselves from Jutes, Angles, Saxons, Picts and Scots. The English Migration period starts. The Coming of the English.

_Albion (for she was Albion again now, not Britannia, oh, how she had hated that name) watched from the shoreline as Rome left, long blond hair held back from her face only by a golden circlet. He never turned back to look at her. After four hundred years, first of rebellion, then of reluctant acceptance, then of love, and now he was gone, that stupid, horrible, wonderful man. There were already others attacking her land from across the sea, already others wishing to replace Rome. She doubted any of them ever would._

A Kingdom in Kent is formed

**449**

40 years after the Romans have left, Vortigen a local ruler in Kent, invites Jutes from Jutland Denmark, as mercenaries to fight against the invading Picts and Scots.

_"Vortigen!" Albion's powerful voice called to the now rather nervous Celtic leader, angry and raging. "What have you done?" _

_"My Lady, I have done only what is necessary-" The guards left quickly as their ruler attempted to deal with the angry nation._

_"You invited those thugs who have been attacking my land for help!"_

_"You must understand, My Lady, they will help to keep Pictland, Caledonia and Scotland from attacking us. I am sorry to say we are weak without help." _

_"You may be weak, but I am not." She turned on her heel and left, her long cloak and skirt billowing out behind her. But she could not stop what was already set in motion. Perhaps she truly was getting weak._

_Jutland was tall and broad, Albion noted as he smiled at her and bowed to kiss her hand, smirking up at her as he did so. He had blond hair stuck up strangely at the front off his face, along with deep blue eyes that sparkled in the sun as he promised to drive the thugs off her land._

**455**

Having beaten the Picts and Scots they turn on Vortigen and settle in Kent and choose the Jute war lords, Hengist and Horsa as their rulers. Some put Hengist and Horsa as the first post Roman Germanic Kings of England. They create the 'Men of Kent.'

_A pretty lady had been all it took for Vortigen to give in. Jutland was gone, yes, but there was a child here too, his little son, one who resided in Kent. He represented the new people who had moved here, and who were starting to push her out. Where had her strength gone? She should kill the child so she represented all of Albion and its people once again...but she could not bring herself to kill the child. Surely one could not hurt, she told herself. _

The Kingdom of Sussex (South Saxons)

**477**

Ælle a Saxon warlord lands in Cymens Shore near Chichester in Sussex England and after a bloody war lasting some months, he kills most of the local Britons and forms Sussex. (South Saxons.) Some put him as the first English King. He certainly become King of Sussex.

_Saxony's hair was longer than Jutland's had been. He was also even younger. Then again, there wasn't much time for her to really pay attention to deal as they swung swords at each other, their armies clashing around them. She couldn't lose, not in her home..._

_But lose she did.__So many of her people were dead, and she herself was covered in wounds as she ran from the battlefield, hating Saxony with all she had. In the morning, another child would be there as well. Albion was dying._

The Kingdom of Wessex (West Saxons)

**495**

More Saxons under Cedric who claims direct decadency from Woden arrive and land in the Southampton area, capture the old Roman town of Winchester and the land of the West Saxons is born, ruled by Cedric. All subsequent Kings and Queens of all England are related to Cedric.

_Saxony was back, wanting more land. And again he drove her back, though she fought tooth and nail to stop him. He was growing stronger, and she weaker. Some of her people stayed, others fought and died, while still others fled. And she, reluctantly, followed them. Another child appeared, rugged with blond hair that was much messier than Saxony's, almost similar to Jutland's in a way. But he had bright green eyes like her, and his eyes occasionally wandered to what most people saw as only empty space._

**516**

Battle of Badon Hill. A West Saxon expansion westwards is temporarily halted.

_Green eyes had stared at her from across the battlefield. The small boy did not carry a sword, but he did carry a bow and was seated on a horse to make up for his small size. While Saxony had gone once again, this boy wanted to keep expanding his power, always wanting more like children are want to do. But she held him back. No mere child would beat her. She really did love her wonderful king...her wonderful Arthur..._

The Kingdom of Essex (East Saxons)

**527**

The 3rd and last Saxon tribe arrives this time landing probably via the Thames just east of London and they settle in the land from the Thames to St Albans. Essex, the land of the East Saxons.

_Albion had decided Saxony meant to kill her. He must; he kept coming back from more and more. She was pushed back to the north, the south of the country now overrun by Saxony's little children. The third child was a girl. She had brown hair, but Saxony's blue eyes. And still Albion couldn't kill her. She had lost the power to kill another nation. That stung._

_(*****)_

**AN: **There's still more to come. If you get a little confused, don't worry, so did I. It gets worse. ^^ If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome as always. Thank you. ^^


	2. 547AD to 585AD

**AN: **This one's short, but it felt right to start the next chapter where I did, so I'm uploading this one and the next one together.

Warning: This story will contain character death, mild violence, child violence and Original characters. Note that this is simply my interpretation of certain events, you don't have to take this as canon.

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor the history in this story.

(******)

The Kingdom of Northumberland (Angles living north of the river Humber)

**547**

Now it's the turn of the Angles who avoid the Saxons and settle north of the river Humber (North- Humbria).

_Angeln had hazel eyes rather than blue. __He had avoided his little nieces and nephews and headed to the north of her land, taking more of it away from her in the process she could not stop. Northumberland looked like him, too, with fluffy brown hair and a hard stare that looked out of place on a child._

The Kingdom of East Anglia (East Angles)

**575**

Two further tribes of Angles land in what is now called East Anglia. They settle in two groups forming Norfolk and Suffolk. (North Folk and South Folk).

_Norfolk and Suffolk looked almost identical. The same mousy brown hair that fluttered across their identical hazel-green eyes that looked at the older personification with confusion as she cried a short distance away from them. The same dark look as they turned away from her back to their people._

The Kingdom of Mercia (Middle Angles)

**586**

This area now called the East Midlands, was also overrun by Angles as they colonised the last remaining part of Romanised Britain.

_Mercia was cute. Cuter than the others, if that was possible, with twinkling blue eyes, fluffy blonde hair and a tiny statue, even for a girl of her apparent age. She giggled and laughed and played with people and was generally far too loving for Albion to hate._

**585**

England is thus divided into 7 separate Kingdoms all ruled by separate Germanic Kings. Some 200,000 Angles, Saxons and Jutes (from Jutland) are now living in England and the majority of British males have been killed or have fled to Wales, Scotland or Cornwall. The new Germanic tribes spend much of their time fighting between themselves.

_She no longer owned her land. She still existed, though only just, and she very nearly left. But she didn't. The children were so little, so young...a tender spot in her heart wanted to watch them, for no child should carry the sins of their parents, even nations. Even if they were going to kill her. For now, they seemed to be just fine play fighting with each other, jostling for position and territory. Cornwall, a boy created with Rome's arrival, still existed, but only just, and he stayed in his hills safe away from these invaders._

(******)

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Con Crit always welcome.


	3. 607AD to 839AD

**AN: **And here's the next one!

Warning: This story will contain character death, mild violence, child violence and Original characters. Note that this is simply my interpretation of certain events, you don't have to take this as canon.

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor the history in this story.

(******)

**The commencement of dominant Kings, 613-731.**

Northumbria Kings rule over the whole of England except Kent. The three great Northumbrian Kings were:

**Ethelfrith. 607**

Noted for a decisive victory against the Welsh at Chester

_Northumbria had grown taller, now appearing to be about 10, and wielded a small sword against the other boy. His brother, or maybe it was his cousin, Wales was older, but that did not seem to help him here._

**Edwin 617.**

Noted for being persuaded to become a Christian by his wife Ethelburga who was the daughter of the Christian King of Kent. Edwin was defeated by the Mercian overlord Penda at a battle near Doncaster.

_Apparently, Mercia's cuteness was proportional to her skill in battle, as she beat her older brother as much as she could, laughing and giggling in a manner that was far too innocent for the situation._

**Egfrith 685.**

The last dominant King of Northumbria and England, defeated by a joint raiding party of Picts and Scots.

_The woman, Pictland, was fierce and very frightening to young Northumbria, while the boy who was taller and older than Wales had been growled and scratched and bit in a manner more beast than man. He clearly had some Irish influence in him, with striking red hair only matched in intensity by his bright green eyes. Together they beat back Northumbria, breaking him down until the poor boy couldn't even stand, took his things and left. Young Scotland clung to his mother on the journey home, unimpressed by his supposed cousin._

The Kings of Mercia rule England

**679**

The Mercians now become the most powerful Kingdom and by 757 rule all of Wessex. Mercia is populated by Angles. Their first notable King is Penda 735-55.

_Mercia, now taller herself, patted little Wessex on the head and picked him up, carrying her with him to live with her while ignoring his threats and kicks, humming to herself. She didn't kill him like an older nation might have. "Mistake," whispered the fae fluttering around Albion, "the girl made a mistake."_

**757**

Offa 757-96 becomes King of Mercia, and overlord of all England below Northumbria. Noted for having a good trading and religious relationship with Charlemagne, introducing a new currency, the Penny with the same silver content as a French coin thus being interchangeable for trade. Noted also for building a formidable, 26 foot high, 120 mile long earth dyke to defend England from the "Britons" in Wales. Some say the first King of all England.

_Now appearing around twelve, Mercia was growing fast for a nation, and Albion was almost certain this girl would replace her, if it weren't for the hisses in the air. After all, Mercia had taken after Albion herself in the beauty department as well as in her ferocity battle. She had met with France, had visited him once and come back speaking of a boy who pretended to be a girl, which she found very strange, but she liked him anyway._

Saxon Kings rule all England

Egbert 802-839

**820**

England's southern Kingdom, Wessex (Wets Saxons) under King Egbert (802-839) breaks the military supremacy of Mercia (Angles) creating the powerbase to unify England. The only remaining Roman British stronghold (Cornwall) is also brought under Wessex control in 825. Egbert is considered the first king of all England. Egbert married a French princess, none other than Redburga, sister of Charlemagne and with her he sired the future king Ethelwulf.

_Wessex ran away. Mercia's expression when she found out was one of fury and she immediately set out to retrieve him, but she couldn't prevent the uprising. Nor could she prevent what happened next, as Wessex and his army swept through the land, killing almost all of the other personifications he met with his sword or bow. No matter which he used, he cut them down. Albion should not have felt the joy she did at the child being so ruthless to his sibling, even as the bloodthirsty fae around her squealed in delight she knew she should feel sick. But she didn't. Cornwall was left alive, because as Wessex explained to him, they weren't really related, so as long as Cornwall posed no threat to him Wessex wouldn't kill him. _

_Only Albion and the fae knew he cried at night when he was alone, begging his siblings to forgive him, repeating in his nightmare-ridden dreams that he had to, he had no choice. Sometimes, Albion cried with him._

_When Wessex met France, there should have been a larger fanfare than them simply being pushed out of the meeting hall together to go play, given the history these two would eventually share. France reminded Albion very much of her sister Gaul, and knew he (it took Albion a little while to work out that France was a boy) must have taken over from her. She felt a strange need to keep England away from him, no matter how harmless he seemed. She knew the power nations held, could hear the whispers of the future from the fae next to her. Yet she kept quiet, allowing the two young, budding nations some time alone. Wessex, meanwhile, had decided he didn't really like France._

Ethelwulf 839-858

**839**

The son of Egbert, Ethelwulf rules 839-858 all of England but in 855 he is forced to allow the first permanent settlement of Vikings on the Island of Sheppey off the north coast of Kent. Ethelwulf travels to Rome in 856 to see the Pope he is so worried about the Vikings from Denmark. On the return journey he marries princess Judith, daughter of Charles the Bold, King of the Franks. Ethelwulf, previously in 830 married an English girl Osburga and they had four sons all becoming Kings of England; (Osburga died c. 850,) Ethelbald, Ethelburt, Ethelred 1st and Alfred (The Great).

_France was here again. He still hadn't grown, and his love for food and fashionable clothing hadn't gone away either. Wessex tried to appear nonchalant about seeing France, even though really he was happy to see a face he recognised, unlike the scary boy that had come over recently._

(******)

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Con Crit always welcome.


	4. 865AD to 979AD

**AN: **And here's the next one! Thank you Ayaki-Chan for favouriting!

Warning: This story will contain character death, mild violence, child violence and Original characters. Note that this is simply my interpretation of certain events, you don't have to take this as canon.

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor the history in this story.

(******)

**865 England is completely over run by the "Great Army" of Danish Vikings**

**Alfred the Great saves England**

**King Alfred 849-899 (22 when crowned)**

For 100 years from 787 to 878 the Vikings attacked the shores of England. In 870 a huge force landed in East Anglia with the mission to take over the whole of England. They turned north and sacked Northumbria and then marched south eventually meeting the stronger and better organised Wessex royal family, Ethelred the King and his younger brother Alfred. There were many battles against the Viking Danes led by a determined Guthrum who eventually won and temporally ruled the whole of England. King Ethelred was killed and brother Alfred went into hiding near Athelney in the Somerset marshes.

_Wessex had never been so scared in his life as he ran from the scary boy who was taller than him and wielded an axe and laughed so loudly that it echoed through the hills. The boy, Denmark, had gone through all his lands in a manner that made young Wessex cry and scream in pain. Sometimes, in his delirium, he thought he heard a voice singing to him in a language he felt like he should know, and bright green eyes just like his own. He fought more, then ran with Alfred, clinging to the now King as much as possible, practically begging the man to save him._

7 weeks later he returned and with some of his faithful warriors won a decisive victory against Guthrum at Edington Wiltshire-879. Guthrum was forced to give back half of his recently conquered England to Alfred (now the King) and even recognise Alfred as King of all England. The country was divided North East/South West along the old Roman Road called Watling Street running from Dover through London to the Roman town of Chester. (Modern roads A2 and A5) The Saxons ruled directly in the south and the Vikings in the north. He married Ealhswith an Anglian (Mercian,) Princess. To create unity he coined the phrase 'Englisc' to describe the Anglo-Saxons as one people to mean both the language and the people. His daughter Princess Ethelfleda was a true Saxon warrior Princess in her own time, leading Saxon armies to victory.

_Wessex had decided he loved Alfred. In a completely platonic way, of course, but still, that man was everything he wanted to be when he grew up. Strong, powerful, never giving up even in the face of defeat and certain in his own victory. With Alfred he had fought Denmark and won, beating him back so they held half the land each. The fae didn't seem to like Denmark much as they hissed and cursed him as he pulled back, not that the Viking personification seemed to notice. He also liked the way that word sounded. Englisc. That was what he was; what they were. To him, it sounded impressive, grand and yet inclusive of all his people. It was perfect._

**Edward 1st 901-925 (29 when crowned)**

Edward, son of Alfred the Great, was determined to win back the Danish ruled land (Danelaw) north east of Watling street and with the help of his equally determined sister Ethelfleda (Lady of Mercia) did so between 921 and 924. So terrified were the remaining Danes in Northumbria together with the Scots and the Welsh that they all paid homage to him to avoid further bloodshed. Edward (the Elder) is remembered for siring more legitimate children 18, than any other English King before or since. He needed three successive wives to do this.

_Wessex was growing up. He grew stronger and taller, now looking around the age of eleven and was the pride of the royal family. They loved him as their own, treated him well and he loved them back. But he also knew they would die. When Alfred had died, Wessex had been heartbroken, crying for days with only the fae for company. Now, he craved the company of others like himself, eternal personifications that wouldn't die so quickly. Talking to Denmark was a no go, and he didn't really want to meet the others he knew o, for he had heard they hated his country and therefore himself, even though they had never met. Plus they sounded scary. And then there was that woman he kept seeing in the corner of his eye..._

**Athelstan 934-939 (29 when crowned)**

Athelstan continued where his father Edward had left off when a mighty army formed against him in the north of England at Brunanburg consisting of Vikings from Northumberland and Ireland together with the Scots. Like his father he annihilated his enemies in what historians consider the most important English Saxon victory at Brunanburgh in 937. He thus became overlord of all Britain including Scotland and Wales and was recognised as the most powerful King in Europe. Unfortunately he had no wife and hence no children to expand further. He was succeeded by one of his many half brothers, Edmund.

_As Wessex grew stronger, Albion grew weaker. By now, she was almost dead. Her people had either fled to other lands or been assimilated, and she could feel her body disappearing. Her lands may have been united again, but they were not hers any more. The fae around her shifted, flitting upwards at the arrival of someone else. The boy, Wessex, was here. She turned her head, still lying on the ground, towards him. Had he come to kill her? No, he held no weapon, despite his rough look as though he had just been fighting. She didn't know, she could no longer tell what events were unfolding upon her land. _

_He came closer and sat down beside her head, not looking at her but instead at the fae around them._

_"You are Albion." He said the statement with a straight face, no hint of emotion as he reached out a finger to allow a fairy to land upon it. _

_"Yes. You can...see them?" None of the other children had seen the fae, at least as far as Albion knew. Perhaps they had, and simply hadn't interacted with them. After all, some of the fae could be very dangerous, especially to young children_

_._

_"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He turned his eyes on her. Green eyes. Of course. Green eyes were a family trait; both her sister and cousin abroad had green eyes, along with the rest of the island's previous inhabitants. Green was just their colour. She knew, then, why it was he who had prevailed. He was not just Saxon, or Angle, or Jute. He was Celtic as well. He was hers too. He smiled then, a true smile that made his face light up and made Albion feel a rush of love. She smiled too, for the first time in many years._

_"Let me tell you a story, little one."_

_She told him her history. All of it, from when she was one small child on the island, to the tribes, to Rome, to Jutland and Saxony and Angeln, to now. And he drank in her every word, fascinated by everything she described to him and awed by her tale._

_"However, "she turned to him, still smiling, feeling at peace now. The pain had gone. "I must go now. First, tell me your name."_

_"Wessex." He cocked his head, confused. Surely she knew his name? She chuckled back. _

_"No, I meant your human name."_

_"I...I don't have one." He turned his head in embarrassment as his cheeks turned red. He had never thought that they might need a human name; all the humans simply referred to him as Wessex._

_"Oh? Then how about I give you one?" She had never done this before. Never talked to a child like this, never imagined for a second that she was a mother, because nations couldn't have kids the traditional way. And yet, here was this boy..."What about Arthur?" Her beloved king. The last one who had fought for her. She stroked his blond hair behind his ear, breathing a little heavily as she sat up, her body already starting to fade. She had been resisting this, dying, for so long, and yet now she felt...ready. At peace._

_"Ar...thur..." He smiled again and nodded. "I like it. What's your name?"_

_"Vevila Franseza Nic Ciarach. You can choose your other names for yourself, my darling. Goodbye, little one." She lent forwards and kissed his head. When he looked up, she had faded, leaving not a trace behind._

Edmund 1st 939-946 (18 when crowned)

Half Brother of Athelstan called Edmund the Elder and the "Magnificent" who was unfortunately assassinated by a notorious outlaw Liofa, during a feast in his castle at Pucklechurch Dorset when only 26. However he had two wives, the first when he was 18, St Elgiva who produced two sons and a daughter, then she died. Secondly Ethelflleda who when widowed became a nun which was quite usual for widows and unmarried sisters of Kings. Militarily he followed in the strong family tradition by suppressing Viking uprisings in Northumberland and Mercia and a Welsh threat in Cumbria. He needed to secure friendship with the King of Scotland Malcolm by giving him Cumbria.

_Wessex was quite a bit shorter than Scotland, a fact that irritated him quite a lot. The ginger northerner had grown since he had last come down into Albion's lands, and Pictland had disappeared, which might have explained the harsher glint in the Scot's eyes. They had tried to act civil towards each other while their kings were present, but fell into arguing and fighting each other in a manner that looked much rougher than simple playing. By the time Scotland left, both had torn their clothes and gained new injuries, including a rather nasty looking scratch to Wessex's arm._

**Eadred (or Edred) 946-955 (22 when crowned)**

Succeeded his half brother Edmund, no record of a marriage or children.

Militarily he quelled the last uprising of Vikings in Northumbria and then removed or ethnically cleansed all the Vikings from England who were causing the English royal family so much trouble. He divided the troublesome Northumbria into three giving the northern section to the Scottish King and dividing the remaining part into two, self governed, by two English Earls.

_Wessex was rather glad that Northumbria was now dead, as he highly doubted his brother would have very happy about being split up, especially since some of his lands went to Northumbria's hated northern neighbour, though at least Scotland was happy to take on more land. _

_As Denmark left, Wessex decided to change his name properly. After all, he was no longer just Wessex; now he owned even more land and very few of his people really thought of him as Wessex anymore. Now that he had conquered all of this part of land, he was truly, finally, England. He was Albion's successor._

**Eadwig (or Edwy) 955-959 (15 when crowned)**

A disastrous reign of 4 years. Sometimes called Edwy the Fair. Murdered when he was 19. Promiscuous from the start he famously left his coronation banquet at Kingston on Thames, to have sex with two women simultaneously, his mistress Elgifu and her mother. In those days the Archbishop of Canterbury would not only perform the coronation ceremony, but also attempt to look after the morals and sometimes the education of the King. In Edwy case he was advised by the famous (Saint) Dunstan whose job it was to pull Edwy from his love bed and return him to the coronation. Not surprisingly Edwy soon exiled Dunstan who fled to Normandy. Later the church punished Elgifu by branding her with a red hot iron and sent her to Ireland. Note; at this time when St Dunstan went to Normandy it was already in Viking hands as Rollo was given the land round the mouth of the Seine in 911 by the French king Charles 3rd "The Simple". In his short reign of 4 years Edwy lost control of Northumbria who with the aid of the Church set up Edwy's younger brother Edgar as their King (initially of Northumbria).

_England understood far more about sex than he appeared to, since he only appeared to be around fourteen. He also understood that missing events for sex was not a normal thing, and really he was on Dunstan's side here. Edwy was a terrible king, nothing at all like his Alfred. Because of him, he now saw ghosts. Or one ghost in particular; his older sibling Northumbria. A nation couldn't truly exist without a personification, so Northumbria was haunting England almost constantly, whispering terrible things into England's ears that made him want to put on his armour, get on a horse and murder every single person who lived there. He didn't, but he was tempted to far more than he should have been. _

**Edgar 959-975 (16 when crowned)**

Edgar "the peaceful" brother of Edwy, was a much better bet who made sure he was well advised by the educated elders of the Church. He brought St Dunstan back from exile and made him Archbishop of Canterbury. He had a sufficient presence to suppress the potential trouble makers of the land and to also rule both the Welsh and the Scots without any major military intervention. His authority was demonstrated by a remarkable publicity stunt on the river Dee when he was rowed up and down in a ceremonial barge by the five kings of Wales and two of Scotland plus the King of the Isle of Man. Edgar strengthened the Church creating 40 religious centres to foster culture and learning. Edgar had two wives Ethelfleda and then Elfrida and a number of mistresses, notably a nun called Wulfryth who produced him a daughter who became St Edith of Wilton. Edgar's first wife Ethelfleda produced King Edward who was also Sainted. St Dunstan should be noted for trying to reform Church morals by insisting on the poverty, chastity and obedience of monks and the celibacy of parish priests. Edgar and St Dunstan brought together the Danish and Saxon races in England by introducing Danes into the Witan and creating some Danish Bishops and Earls.

_England had already decided he liked ruling over others. Really, really liked it. Being rowed up and down in a boat with his king by Wales Scotland and the Isle of Mann and their kings gave him a wonderful sense of pride in his chest, one that made him smile (a smile that was almost a smirk, actually). Speaking of the other personifications, it was getting really confusing how exactly they were related. They all had the same green eyes, so they were family, but could he call them brothers? They did, a little, every so often, refer to him as their little brother. It was strange, given what England had already done to those who were more definitely his siblings. Obviously, he had since discovered that killing the personification wasn't required to conquer them, which was good. It meant he no longer had to feel that slight burn in his heart every time he did it. And with these brothers, their people were mixing with England's, becoming more and more similar as time went by. Personifications don't really have "parents" as such any way...did that mean he now had a...family?_

Edward 975-979 (12 when crowned)

**Edward the Martyr, son of Edgar and his first wife Ethelfleda**

Edward was too young to follow in his father's good footsteps and even though supported by St Dunstan could not control the Earls. After 4 years as King he was brutally murdered at Corfe Castle probably at the instigation of his stepmother Elfrida who lived at Corfe to open the way for her son Ethelred to be crowned King even though he was only 10. He was buried unceremoniously at Wareham but soon after miracles apparently occurred in the area so he was reburied with full royal honours in Shaftsbury Abbey. The procession from Wareham to Shaftsbury a distance of only 25 miles took 7 days. Although Edward was unimportant in the history of England pilgrims still travel to his grave now a modern shrine in Brookwood Cemetery near Woking in Surrey.

_Edward was young, far too young for what happened to him, but England felt as though he couldn't properly mourn. Humans were just so fragile, so quick to die. He had been trying not to let himself get too close to them after Alfred's death, but now he wondered if he had become too withdrawn. He had known about the plot, had known the boy would die, but he couldn't tell him. England was a nation; a personification of his people, both the good and the bad. He was ruled by them, and so had to let them take their own course, no matter where it took him. _

_As he thought this, England smiled, a true, honest and pure smile. One that he usually only gave to the fae he still talked to. Because he trusted his people; the English. He trusted they would bring him to glory, and fill all of his own desires. Because he was them and they were him, and together they were perfect in that wonderful, flawed human way._

(******)

**AN: **And so you reach my headcanons about nations and England in particular. He likes power and has a rather dangerous pride, shuts himself away too much and generally isn't very friendly. I hope you got what nations sort of are in that last bit; it's kind of hard to explain what I think they represent. Yes, the people, but also I missed out various bits of the government, bosses and all sorts of horrible complications, as well as the fact that they don't interfere in the running of their own country. Whether or not they actually can.

By the way, lots of stuff is missed out, as it is mostly third person limited from England's point of view. He doesn't really talk about affection much. But he's slowly becoming the guy we know now.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything!

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Con Crit always welcome.


End file.
